Fight And Kill
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Living for eternity is defenetly a thing to wish for, but now that i am Immortal... It just hurts. But maybe now i can settle down with someone who is similer to me... Logan/OC. Oc centric.


I glared angrily at the wall as I felt my whole body ache with tiredness, the shackles around my body had rubbed my skin raw long ago, but I still barely felt it.

I was as bored as fuck, being stuck in a grey room with no door or window can mess with your mind you know. My Red eyes flickered around once before setting down with glaring at nothing once again as I tried to think of something entertaining.

My name is Ruby, Just Ruby; I don't use my last name. I look 18 but I am technically 900 years old, as immortality was a part of my mutation, the other part was I could control molecules, but it was so hard to control I just made them explode.

That's why I'm here, in this padded cell with not even a robot to keep me company; fucking government thought I was a threat to this country so they basically locked me up about… I don't even know maybe 90 years ago. I wasn't sure anymore, being in one room, with no sense of time or place can do that to a person.

Ok well this isn't really working, I thought angrily as I felt my boredom increase, deciding to try another tactic I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall.

I had pure blood Red hair when I last saw myself, and my bloody coloured eyes seemed to have lost all colour and emotion, my skin was deathly pale too, so basically I was a void of all colours, minus red of course. I hate it, I used to be pretty and full of life but now I was the dull creature I am now.

I used to have bright fiery red hair and sparkling Brown eyes, my face used to have freckles dotting across my skin, and I was slightly chubby. Now I was extremely skinny from lack of food and the vitamins every human needs, you could basically see every single rib on me, that's how thin I was.

Ok now to change the topic, I'm getting bored again.

Over my long lifetime I have picked up many skills, some bad, and some good.

I learnt how to paint once when I was in japan, and while I was there I learnt how to wield Katanas, as well as many forms of Karate.

When I was in Australia I learnt how to live in the rainforest, about all the rules of the wild, and they taught me how to use a Spear.

I went to China once; that was where I learnt about control, well part of it, I am still never good at any form of control.

I remember staying at New York for years, living and working in an underground society, unknown to many people. When I was there I became a wrestling champion whom went downhill when someone accused me of being a mutant, so I fled, I still hate that word, to work for some drug lord.

Where I was taught to truly kill, not the slit throat kind of thing either, I mean any sought of death ever thought of. There I was called the Black Panther, for my looks as well as my personality and skill.

I made a good friend there but he was killed soon after, which caused me to grow colder and colder until I left and became an underground assassin.

And then I was caught by the government years later and here I was sitting in this _Fucking_ cell as I thought over the shit I have done in the last, oh I don't know, 100 years!

Who am I even talking too?! I feel like I'm going insane, then again, I went insane long ago. I let out an amused snort as I shifted in my seat, 'I swear I am going freaking sane again' I grinned at my insane logic before pausing as I heard a faint noise, which was rare nowadays.

At once I strained my ears to listen as I leaned forward, but no sounds reached my ears except for my rustling…. But then I heard a crash and where there was once an invisible door, there was now a hole and dust immediately flew towards me.

I blinked against the sudden blinding light as I held up my shackled hands against the dust, as the sudden intrusion against my senses causing me to wince as a headache formed quickly.

"Tigress" my eyes flew open with shock as I heard that name, and to my surprise 3 people stood there, one of them was Victor, I remember him from when I last joined his team. Then there was Erik, who I remember me hating from the start, but I don't recognise the last blue female.

"Do you want to stay here" Erik asked simply and I smirked as my shackles were ripped apart, "Well yes" I rasped clicking my throat as if making sure it worked, "But I don't really want to join another team do I?"

The noise of Victor's chuckle caused my smirk to widen as I reflected the last time I joined a team. I rose up to my feet and stretched hearing the pops and cracks from my bones as I tested them.

"Thanks for getting me out, but I don't really want to join anyone this soon" I sneered and victors smirk fell as he snarled. Erik merely smirked though causing me to sigh in realization,

"For fucks Sake I just got out of a freaking asylum, do I really need to fight?" I blinked though as the blue women leapt at me. "Guess so" I sighed and I held up my arm in defence as she threw a kick my way. But as soon as it connected with my arm an explosion threw us both backwards, but seeing as I was immortal I came out with only a few cuts and bruises.

"Victor, do what Mystique couldn't do" I noticed the pain that flashed across the 'Mystiques' face a split second before Victor leapt at me. I merely dodged and rushed past the astonished 'couple' with the smirk never leaving my face.

(I'm going to have to tease him about that later)

* * *

As soon as I got away from them I stole a car and smashed an ATM to get some money, now I was trotting swiftly down the streets, with people left and right staring at me as I went past.

Well I was wearing a broken Straight jacket, so naturally they saw me as a threat and ran. I ignored it though even with slight annoyance, before I entered a small clothes shop, where a black haired teenager was texting. As soon as I caught sight of her face I knew immediately that I will never like a piecing covered person like her.

"Excuse me?" I went up to the desk but she didn't look up, instead she glanced at the computer, "Yes, What are you looking for?"

I sneered mockingly as I answered; "Some Clothes of this century please" She finally glanced up a sneer spreading across her face, but as soon as she saw the ripped straight jacket she froze.

"And no; I am not going to hurt you, I just need some clothes" I sighed angrily as I opened one eye at her, which caused her to slowly place her phone down on the desk cautiously.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?!" She questioned cautiously.

I smirked before crossing my arms across my chest, "Why would I tell you a lie just to kill you anyway, I just want some clothes" She eyed me cautiously causing me to suddenly glare at her.

"Look, I just need some clothes" I sighed gritting my teeth before she finally stood up, If cautiously before leading me up to a stand of clothes.

It took a while but I found a pair of clothes that fit, seeing as I don't know my size. She seemed nervous at first but slowly she got more and more confidant, until finally when I was checking out she asked a single question.

"So why were you wearing a strait jacket"

At once I tensed up, my eyes hardening as I looked up from my stuff. "The government thought I was a threat, so they locked me up, put me in one of those things, and shackled me, for 90 years" I said truthfully and her eyes widened with shock, "You're old!" She squeaked.

I looked up at her strangely before I burst out laughing, dropping my stuff in the process as I gripped my stomach. It took a few second but soon she burst out laughing as well.

Soon I was wiping away tears of laughter as I straightened up, pulling a face to keep from laughing again. "You have no idea how Ironic that was" I chuckled as she paused, "Why?"

I smirked as I bent over to pick up my new clothes, "I'm 900 years old, Immortal so I will live for ever" My smirk widened at her stunned expression before she stuttered suddenly. "S-S-So you're an M-M-Mutant?!" I paused before looking down to the ground,

"Well yes I am"

Her eyes widened.

"But does that really change a thing?" She paused and a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"You were laughing with me seconds before, with me, a Mutant, You can do that you know" I said softly before shaking my head and straitening up

"Anyway, I got to go now, If the police come, which is most likely, Please tell them the same thing that I said to you"

And then I left.


End file.
